Shiver
by fairy-circle
Summary: Rose and Elesis, best friends since birth, and always together since. But will one night of drunken fun lead to more? Who knows ? Rated M for POSSIBLE NSFW stuffus later. So, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Character Episode: Rose and Elesis - Shiver

It was well past midnight when they arrived home, drunk but in high spirits. Rose and Elesis stumbled into their two bedroom apartment laughing and holding onto each other, the wild cackling loud enough to wake the dead. "Shhh! We-we need-" Elesis began, but lost her words to another bout of laughter. She didn't know why she was so giggly anyway. The situation they were in was far from funny. Her head was swimming, and the 20 or so shots of liquor sloshed around in her stomach, only heightening her stupor. It didn't help that Rose had clung to her in the very spot she was most ticklish; her waist. It only served to make her giggle even more, burying her face in the taller woman's ample bosom.

The neighbors were far from happy, of this the blonde woman was certain. But it didn't matter since the one she wanted to focus on, the one she cared for the most, was breathing into her chest and laughing her ass off. It was adorable and cute, but the warm breath also stirred something in her she hadn't really known was there at all. She'd never really opened herself up to love before, so anything couples normally did, be it holding hands or even sex, had never crossed her mind. But now she felt a slow fire burning inside her abdomen that rivaled the one in her stomach. And she couldn't really say it was wholly unwelcome.

The wild haired woman sat up, her good cheer momentarily gone as she ran a hand through the younger woman's hair affectionately. Who was to say she was the only one feeling his strange new thing deep inside? But she couldn't really take that chance, could she? Elesis wasn't that type of woman. She'd known the fiery redhead for as long as she could remember...despite the fact that her mind was locked in the two hours they'd spent together currently. She had always seen her latched on the arm of some other man, happy as a bird in spring. And she'd seen her sadder than a lost puppy in a storm. She'd seen her rage, her sadness, her...everything. And she had to admit, she'd been jealous for a time. She'd wanted that feeling as well, but didn't really know how to get it.

So she never really tried. She just ignored the stirrings of her heart and focused on her job as a mechanic.

But now, with Elesis smiling brightly at her, showing her the kind of face she could only assume those other men had seen, Rose couldn't help herself as their faces came closer and closer to making contact, and her lips gently ghosted over the younger girl's. It was barely enough to call contact, really. Rose had gotten scared and pulled away at the last second, blushing heavily and looking away instead. Elesis, both confused and amused, was the more forceful one this time. She turned Rose's face back to hers and kissed her. And boy did her heart leap.

It was by no means a simple, chaste kiss. Like one a mother would give to her newborn. It was a kiss between lovers, with the younger woman's tongue forcing entry into her mouth and sliding over her own. And in moments, she was a slave to the kiss, fighting for dominance just a vigorously as her partner. Her arms wrapped around Elesis tightly, her fingers locked behind the redhead's lower back to keep her there. Almost afraid that the kiss would end as soon as it began.

And end it did, but Elesis made no move to get up. Instead she smiled at Rose devilishly. "Wanna take this to the room?" She asked, watching in amusement as Rose's already red face became redder. Her entire face was red, in fact, and this sparked a giggle from Elesis. "Come on, help me lock up." Rose wondered if the girl was even drunk at all at this point. She was talking and moving almost like she was sober now. Rose herself was having a hard enough time just standing up. Her knees were weak, and she collapsed back to the floor as soon as she tried to stand. Elesis rolled her eyes at the woman and made her way to the door, slamming it shut and locking it much too loudly. Rose couldn't help but think that it was all just a show. For Rose to understand her intentions.

Oh, she understood all right. And she knew that neither of them would be getting much sleep tonight either.

Rose let herself be hauled to her feet and carried to her bedroom. Well, more like dragged, really. She'd tried walking as much as she could, and Elesis giggled every time she tripped, calling her something akin to "noodle legs" or something. Coupled with her horribly slurred speech and Roses's tendency to distract herself with other things randomly, she couldn't quite make out what was said. Her face reddened more. Make out. She just made out with Elesis. Her friend. Her only friend. The woman she'd known since they were children and in diapers.

And now they were going to strip each other naked for a night of drunken, naked fun. Life was funny like that.

Rose cursed herself for getting sentimental now of all times. She didn't want to think about the past she shared with her friend. She wanted to focus on the here and now. This moment when she'd lose every bit of innocence she still had to the woman she'd unknowingly come to love. The only person able to spark a fire in her belly and set her heart to racing. It wasn't a total lie to say she hadn't thought about this day, because she had. Just...under better, more sober circumstances. She'd wanted both of them to utter their feelings to one another before ultimately descending into a mess of lewd fun. But, life had given her this opportunity, so sh might as well take advantage of it...right?

"Rose?" Elesis asked, suddenly serious. Rose snapped out of her thoughts to see the look of concern on her friend's face. It was sweet of her to be concerned now of all times. Rose had always known Elesis to catch onto her moods quite quickly, even when she hardly showed any emotion at all. The redhead burned down any barriers Rose could have put up so easily it was almost unfair. It was nearly impossible to lock her heart away from the girl that so casually slipped through the bars. "What's the matter? And don't tell me nothing, because that's a lie."

Rose sighed. "That's unfair, red. You know me too well." Rose chuckled lightly, rolling her eyes and regretting it immediately. She was dizzy momentarily.

"Of course, goldie. We've been together since forever." Elesis smirked. Rose chuckled softly to herself and leaned her forehead against her friend's. Elesis let her hands move up and caress both sides of the older blonde's face. "What's on your mind?"

"How about I just show you?" Rose answered, suddenly feeling bold. She pressed her lips to Elesis' again, this time she was the one seeking dominance, hoping to spark that same inner passion that Elesis had stirred within her. She felt the younger girl's arms circle her neck, and her own hands stayed at her waist, gently toying with the hem of her shirt. Her fingers slipped beneath the fabric and found themselves traveling upwards, sliding over surprisingly toned muscles hidden under soft skin. Elesis had always been quite athletic. It never occurred to Rose that she was that fit, however. She'd never quite seen the girl naked save for the tiny glimpses she might have caught on accident.

Elesis shuddered at the contact, gasping softly when Rose's hands brushed across her bra gently. Her face reddened as well, almost matching her hair in intensity while Rose slowly ran her fingers across the lace cloth. She could do little to stop the mechanic's sudden curiosity and mischief as she tore open the shirt. "Wow...if I didn't know better, i'd say you thought you were gonna get lucky tonight." Rose all but purred in her friend's ear, nibbling slightly on the small gold hoop.

"Then what do you call this situation?" Elesis managed to say, her voice shaking with the effort to fight back soft moans while Rose continued to fondle her chest. She would never admit that she'd never made it this far in any of her relationships. She was far too busy to be completely invested in someone that just wanted sex. Most days she found herself craving Rose's company. She didn't have to try so hard to be interested in the other girl's world because Rose never wanted things people normally would. She would fit her schedule around Elesis. She would never force Elesis to do something she didn't want to.

"I'd say i'm the lucky one." Rose stated rather bluntly, continuing her slow undressing of Elesis, working on her jeans this time, trailing soft kisses down her chest and stomach, lingering only momentarily at her belly button to leave a soft nibble that made Elesis squeak in surprise. Rose continued her slow disrobing, kissing every inch of Elesis that slowly came into view, earning more than one shiver, squeak and moan from the girl.

Now clad in just her panties and bra, Elesis simply stared back at Rose, who admired everything she saw, like a child in a candy store miles long. Rose was lost. What was she supposed to do now? What did she want to do? She'd never made it this far, even in her naughtiest fantasies. At least, not in the ones where she'd had to undress Elesis to get what she wanted. They'd always been naked already and lost in each other's moaning.

"I-I'm sorry." Rose smiled sheepishly. "I really don't know what I'm doing anymore. Y-you're just...so beautiful, red. And I haven't even seen the rest of you." Rose admitted. Elesis was silent, but compliant as Rose began to pull down her panties. Her movements were frustratingly slow for the redhead. She'd already spent the past few minutes having her body treated like the next greatest discovery, had a compliment thrown in, and her best friend had kissed her in more places than anyone had ever dared touch. She couldn't take it anymore!

With a frustrated growl, Elesis quickly turned the tables, shoving Rose over onto the bed and all but tearing her clothes off of her in the process. In moments, both girls were naked and blushing, their faces inches apart. "Now look who's being unfair. Calling me something like that and taking your time..." Elesis pouted. Rose couldn't help but laugh. She was so cute!

Elesis silenced her with a kiss, her hands caressing the sides of the blonde's face, while the older woman's arms encircled her waist. Rose surrendered to the kiss, drawing the redhead closer in the hopes of making the younger girl feel how she made her heart pound in her chest. However, all this accomplished was making the impish girl kissing her smirk against her lips.

The rest, as they say, is history.

( **Not so casual smut skip cop out -cough cough-** )

 **A/N: SO...this was proofread and pushed down a rather lewd path months ago by an an amazing friend, who, without her aggressive push to keep going I would never have finished. And yes, in the end, I decided to cop out and not add the NSFW content. Gotta think of the children after all! I'll probably consider updating this with the NSFW side at some later date. But until then, this will be all for now!**

 **Til next time!**

 **~shine**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: just like I promised, here's the lemon portion of the fic, and you had better enjoy it. There's a bit of back reading until the actual thing starts, so please don't mind that. Enjoy!**

 **Til next time**

 **~shine**

"How about I just show you?" Rose answered, suddenly feeling bold. She pressed her lips to Elesis' again, this time she was the one seeking dominance, hoping to spark that same inner passion that Elesis had stirred within her. She felt the younger girl's arms circle her neck, and her own hands stayed at her waist, gently toying with the hem of her shirt. Her fingers slipped beneath the fabric and found themselves traveling upwards, sliding over surprisingly toned muscles hidden under the soft skin. Elesis had always been quite athletic. It never occurred to Rose that she was that fit, however. She'd never quite seen the girl naked save for the tiny glimpses she might have caught on accident.

Elesis shuddered at the contact, gasping softly when Rose's hands brushed across her bra gently. Her face reddened as well, almost matching her hair in intensity while Rose slowly ran her fingers across the lace cloth. She could do little to stop the mechanic's sudden curiosity and mischief as she tore open the shirt. "Wow...if I didn't know better, I'd say you thought you were gonna get lucky tonight." Rose all but purred in her friend's ear, nibbling slightly on the small gold hoop.

"Then what do you call this situation?" Elesis managed to say, her voice shaking with the effort to fight back soft moans while Rose continued to fondle her chest. She would never admit that she'd never made it this far in any of her relationships. She was far too busy to be completely invested in someone that just wanted sex. Most days she found herself craving Rose's company. She didn't have to try so hard to be interested in the other girl's world because Rose never wanted things people normally would. She would fit her schedule around Elesis. She would never force Elesis to do something she didn't want to.

"I'd say I'm the lucky one," Rose stated rather bluntly, continuing her slow undressing of Elesis, working on her jeans this time, trailing soft kisses down her chest and stomach, lingering only momentarily at her belly button to leave a soft nibble that made Elesis squeak in surprise. Rose continued her slow disrobing, kissing every inch of Elesis that slowly came into view, earning more than one shiver, squeak and moan from the girl.

Now clad in just her panties and bra, Elesis simply stared back at Rose, who admired everything she saw, like a child in a candy store miles long. Rose was lost. What was she supposed to do now? What did she want to do? She'd never made it this far, even in her naughtiest fantasies. At least, not in the ones where she'd had to undress Elesis to get what she wanted. They'd always been naked already and lost in each other's moaning.

"I-I'm sorry." Rose smiled sheepishly. "I really don't know what I'm doing anymore. Y-you're just...so beautiful, red. And I haven't even seen the rest of you." Rose admitted. Elesis was silent but compliant as Rose began to pull down her panties. Her movements were frustratingly slow for the redhead. She'd already spent the past few minutes having her body treated like the next greatest discovery, had a compliment thrown in, and her best friend had kissed her in more places than anyone had ever dared touch. She couldn't take it anymore!

With a frustrated growl, Elesis quickly turned the tables, shoving Rose over onto the bed and all but tearing her clothes off of her in the process. In moments, both girls were naked and blushing, their faces inches apart. "Now look who's being unfair. Calling me something like that and taking your time..." Elesis pouted. Rose couldn't help but laugh. She was so cute! Elesis crashed her lips upon those of her best friend and...stopped. What was she supposed to do? Elesis could have laughed at the irony. Getting frustrated at Rose for taking it far too slow, and now having no idea what to do herself.

Rose spoke up first, sighing softly as she sat up, pushing Elesis down into her lap, straddling her waist as she leaned up on her elbows. "Red...do you want this?" Rose asked, her voice as uncertain as she was sure the redhead felt. They were drunk, and she hadn't thought to consider the other woman's feeling before all of this. "Do you...feel the same way? A-are you-"

"I don't know, okay?" Elesis spoke in a hushed voice. She sighed, letting out a shaky voice as she looked down. Rose could feel her very obvious arousal on her thighs, and a part of her felt a massive sense of pride. But now the real question remained...what do they do from here? "I just...I've never done anything like this before. Least of all with another woman. I know I WANT to, but I don't know how to feel about it. About you. Gods, you're my best friend, Goldie! I love you!"

Rose's heart leaped with joy at those words. Elesis loved her! She knew the context the redhead meant, but just hearing those words made her heart leap with joy. "I love you too, red," Rose said, her voice gentle as she caressed the younger woman's cheek. "You're my best-well ONLY-friend. I love you. So fucking much it hurts. I feel like I'd burn up just being close to you."

"Y-you do? You...love me? A-as in love love, r-right?" Elesis asked, unconsciously leaning into the touch. Rose nodded, her face lighting up in a heavy blush as she finally admitted her feelings for the girl. Elesis blushed heavily, lowering her head to hide her face behind her bangs. With a smile carefully hidden, she softly murmured, "M-me too."

Rose froze, her heart leaping into her throat at those words. She couldn't contain herself. She pounced on Elesis, covering her face with kisses, not caring how sloppy they were, or even if her breath smelled like alcohol. She was getting what she wanted one way or another. And her lips found their mark, the bright red lips of her best friend, her tongue searching the squirming girl's mouth, hastily exploring and rubbing any and everything in reach: lips, teeth, cheek, and tongue.

Elesis' legs locked behind Rose's waist, her purring and moaning echoing throughout the room as Rose moves from her lips to her neck, nipping gently and kissing, sucking and biting across her collarbone and down to her breasts. Elesis squealed, at first in pain as Rose bit down on the sensitive flesh, and finally in delight as she massaged the sore with her tongue, smoothing out the teeth marks and repeating the process countless times until she found Elesis's nipple.

Elesis let out a breath sigh of relief, twitching and unconsciously raising her hips as Rose sucked lightly at first, her lips capturing the nub and her tongue teasingly ghosted over the top. Elesis pressed rose into her chest in frustration, a sign for the older woman to quit her teasing. Rose, however, ignored the frustrated groan, taking her time to explore her secret love's chest, taking her time with one nipple, and giving the same teasing attention to the other. Elesis growled. "Damn it Goldie! Don't make me wait!"

"Hey, I've waited years for this. I think a few more minutes for you won't hurt. Revenge is sweet." Rose smirked, teasingly licking Elesis' nipple again while glancing back up at her. Elesis growled, her words lost in the pleasure of the older woman's touch, the shiver running through her body making her forget what she was going to say. "I love you," Rose purred softly, kissing Elesis' breast softly. The words, coupled with the contact made the spot redden several shades. "Every little bit of you," she replied, kissing the space between Elesis' breasts this time, earning the same effect. "I love you so much," She kissed the other breast, then leaned over the girl, bright blue meeting ruby red. "So very, very much." She kissed Elesis, a gentle, loving kiss as she finally began to move her hips against the younger girls.

Elesis gasped into the kiss and purred, raising her hips to meet Rose's. The contact earning a shiver from both women as they began to grind on one another. It was awkward at first. Being drunk, coupled with having no knowledge of sex, especially between two women taking its toll on the drunken, lust filled minds of the women. Rose tried to follow Elesis' rhythm, but ended up faltering, smiling in apology as she once again tried to keep pace with the frantic movements from the shorter woman beneath her.

"Elesis, calm down," Rose said in a hushed, calming voice. Elesis whimpered, however, clinging to Rose tightly. "I'm not going anywhere. We're here, now. It's just us. Relax." She spoke, beaming down at the redhead. "Take it slow. Follow my lead, okay?"

"Sorry..." Elesis mumbled, blushing. "I just...it feels so good, you know? I can't take my time. I need it. I need you."

"I-I know, red." Rose blushed heavily. "I need you too, but I can't keep up with you. I want us to enjoy it. I promise, we can take it as fast as you want later, but right now, let's just enjoy ourselves. Okay? I love you."

"I-I love you too, Rose," Elesis said, blushing just as heavily. Rose smiled despite her blush, caressing Elesis' cheek. They kissed, Elesis finally calming down and following Rose's lead, moaning into the contact and gasping when Rose pressed her hips fully into hers. It was electrifying, the pleasure almost enough to stop her brain cold. She tightened her legs around Rose, making the blonde chuckle against her lips. "Th-this could get addicting."

"I already am," Rose chuckled again, moving her hips once more. Elesis moaned, clinging tighter to Rose and breathing heavily into her neck. "Have you EVER had sex, red?" Rose asked, curious. Elesis merely burrowed her face in Rose's shoulder, mumbling out a muffled 'no'. Rose smiled. So, she was her first.

"It-It's not like I couldn't have before, I just...was more focused on work, and I...I didn't really want to." Elesis sighed. "It was too much pressure. I wanted to do it, but I wanted to do it right. I wanted to love and be loved back first. They dumped me because I wouldn't...put out."

"Then I'll hunt them down. We'll take Zero, and give em a good whack. I can fix a bumper no problem." Rose joked, a smirk gracing her lips as she kissed Elesis. Elesis laughed as well, but it was cut short by the sudden violent shaking from the younger girl who bit her lip and gasped, her breath coming out in uneven pants as she threw her head back and moaned. Rose followed suit shortly after, collapsing on Elesis' chest.

It took a few minutes for the afterglow to fade, and neither woman wanted to move. They couldn't, really. Every breath only seemed to make the feeling come back just a tiny bit, and if one shifted against the other, the sensitive feeling would come back, freezing them to the spot and forcing them to giggle. Elesis didn't mind. She liked the pressure. It was calming and took her mind off of everything running through her head. Pretty soon, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
